Vampire and Romance
by Ddd665
Summary: Hi, this is my second story so please be nice to me. What happen's if you're counterparts turn into Vampires and you are their mate! I don't own any character's from the show but I do own these four character's! Crystal, Rachel, Broke, and Creed! :) *Reds/Blues/Greens/Blue Violets/ Yellows* Please give it a chance! I am bad at summary's right now. I have been having writer blocks!
1. Chapter 1

Good evening my dear reader's! Okay I can't do it, without breaking down with laughter. Sorry about that I was in the mood for some laughs. Here is my second story! If you guy's don't know who I am I am Ddd665 and I am the author of this! Okay enough about that I am just going to say this Please be nice to me this is like my only second story! So I am nervous!

Me: Okay Crystal and Rachel please do the disclaimer for me, please.

Crystal and Rachel: Okay but you'll have to give us cookies.

Me: Um okay.

Crystal and Rachel: D-chan does not own PowerPuff Girls Z or the RowdyRuff Boy's but does own use and our counterparts Broke and Creed and she owns the story and the plot and her bad spelling.

Me: Here is you cookies.

Rachel and Crystal: * Grabs cookies and runs off.*

Me: * Sweat dropping.* On with the story! :)

Chapter 1: Mall.

Momoko's Prov:

It's been 3 years science we defeated Him, all the criminals are not doing so much crime now and the Rowdy Ruff Boy's disappeared after Him was gone. . The girls and I never know what became of them. We are now 16. But afterwards we found 2 girls that have the same belt as use and they are known as Dancing Rain and Sweat Marmalade. But there real names are Crystal Onie and Rachel Onie, they are twins but the act totally different. As I was thinking somebody tackle me. "Ahh!" I screamed. I heard the attacker giggling like crazy. " Crystal get off of Momoko or no more chocolate for you." I reganised the voice it was Rachel. " Aw that is mean!" Crystal said, but she got off of me. Kaoru and Miyako were behind Rachel. I got up and " Hi." We are meeting up to go shopping and now that summer has arrived we get to go shopping.

" Can we please go to Strawberry!" Miyako and Crystal begged. I heard Kaoru and Rachel curse but I nodded. They squealed and dragged me and " Wait for us!" Kaoru yelled and she and Rachel began to run after us.

Miyako's Prov:

Me and Crystal are dragging Momoko to Strawberry we arrived there quickly. I and Crystal squealed and we dragged her into the store. Momoko had spied and cute pick spigadie shirt with 2 hearts and a pair of short shorts and black pumps. "What do you think?" Momoko asked me. " I think you are missing something." I said as I looked around the store trying to find something that would go with her outfit. Then I spotted a heart necklace. I grabbed it and gave it to Momoko. " Thank you so much Miyako!" She said in her dream faze.

Normals Prov:

Few hours later... ( we are still on Miyako's Prov.)

Kaoru finale lost it when I held up a black leather mini skirt. " NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT!" She screamed. We had a bunch of people looking our way, some looked confuse and half looked scared to death. " Opp's now that I looked at that it looks like what Brute would wear." I said as I put it back on the rack. " No bloody shit, I don't want to look like a slut and Brute is such a bitch! Kaoru screamed. I and Crystal looked at each other when we saw Momoko sweat dropping. Rachel had a confuse look on her face as so did Crystal. " Brute?! Whose that?!" Crystal asked. " Their evil forms of us. Each of use have a opposite personality. They love causing trouble and are evil. Berserk is my opposite, while Brute is Kaoru's opposite, and Brat who is Miyako's opposite. Does that help?" Momoko said. Because I am sure I couldn't explain it. Both nodded. " Also they are utter slut's and bitches." Kaoru added. I nodded in agreement. " Now can we leave Strawberry or I am going to lose it!" Kaoru said. We nodded. As we walked out, Momoko wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, bumped into somebody. She was about to fall backwards but someone grabbed her and pulled her into their chest. Momoko was turning bright red, she almost looked like a tomato!

Kaoru's Prov:

"Finale we can leave that torture chamber!" I thought to myself. I turn around to see Brick Jojo and Broke Jojo and my friend Momoko in the that jackass's arms and she was like a Tomato. She looked up and her mouth dropped open. " Yo Ron we are gonna be late to work if you don't stop flirting with the red head!" Broke said. " Oh shit! That idiot spoke!" I cursed inside of my head. I looked behind me and I saw her eye's turn to dark rosso and she had a pissed off look on her face. "Oh no! Crystal was about to lose it!" I shouted in my head but before she could say anything Rachel and Miyako grabbed her and clamped their hand over her mouth. I sighed in relief. " Okay I am coming Drike. Bye cutie" Brick said and let go of Momoko who was still standing there with her mouth wide open. I grabbed her and we walked off to our favorite Café in the mall.

Crystal's Prov:

I was dragged to our favorite café in the mall. When they finale let me go. "Why didn't you let me kick his!" I said and I was pissed. " Simple we didn't want you to blow our cover as the puff's and last time you got pissed off by a criminal you sent him to the hospital and you destroyed half of the city!" Rachel said. " HMPH!" I said as I pouted a pretty waitress came over to take our orders. Momoko order a strawberry parfaie, cheese cake, and some short of soda, Miyako order a Blueberry Milkshake, Kaoru order a Sprite, Rachel order a peach cobbler and a water, and I order a ginger ale and the waitress left.

Rachel's Prov:

We ate are food's and pay our bill. We were about to head to the arcade but our belts went off. "Come on it is damn ass summer!" Kaoru screamed. We open our compacts to find out that we are dealing with the Rowdy Ruff Boy's and they were stealing candy from the candy store. " I told you, you should of let me beat them up when we had a chance!" Said Crystal said, I inwards did a face palm. " Over here girls I found a place for us to transform." Momoko called over. We walked towards the area. "Hyper Blossom!" "Rolling Bubbles!" "Powered Buttercup!" "Dancing Rain!" " Sweet Marmalade!"

Sorry I am leaving here! Promise to update soon also please review! There are really Helpful! :)


	2. Chapter 2 mates

Chapter 2: Are Mates!

Me: Hello readers.

Crystal: D-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF BROKE!

Me: *Shoved a cookie in her mouth.* Sorry about that, as you see my own character is really mad about not beating up her counterpart up in chapter 1! -_-"

Rachel: I heard her yelling and it so late at night! *yawn*

Creed: *Walks in and sneaks up behind Rachel* Ah there you are babe.

Me: Oh no!

Crystal: GET AWAY FROM RACHEL! YOU PERVERTED VAMPIRE!

Me: STOP YELLING! I might invite Princess over and have you get a make over!

Crystal: *Ran behind her sister.*

Me: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls Z or the RowdyRuff Boy's Z. I only own the story, Rachel, Crystal, Creed, and Broke. On with the story! :)

Momoko's Prov:

After we transform, we flew towards the candy store. "Not so fast!" we shouted all at once. The RowdyRuff Boy's looked up. " Whoa Brick looks so cute. Wait, what the hell am I thinking, he may be cute now but he is still my enemy. The boy's had smug looks on there faces. " Boy's scatter!" Brick yelled. He took off to the right. " Girls follower you're counterparts we got to stop them from doing evil. Also Rain, try not to kill Broke!" I told my team mates. They nodded. We split up. I flew after my counterpart.

Brick's Prov:

" Hey Pinkie, try to get me if you can!" Blossom chase after me. "Heh, everything is going according to plan." I thought to myself. I then turn towards a right corner and hid behind a trash can. I heard Blossom land onto the ground. " Where did he go?" she said. I made a quick moved and was now standing behind her. "I am right here, Pinkie." I said. She quickly turn around. I grabbed her. " Heh, now I got you." I said and I flash my fangs. She halted and stared at my teeth. " What are you?" She said in fear. " I grabbed her and she began to struggle in my grip. I made my fangs grow long and I sank my teeth into her neck. She let out a small scream and then she became heavy in my arms. I pick her up bride style. " Heh you are now mine, Blossom or known as Momoko." I could tell she was still awake and let out a gasp. Then fell into a deep sleep.

Miyako's Prov:

I flew after my counterpart. "Man Boomer sure is fast, I can barely can keep up with him. He ran down to the right. I follow close behind, but as soon as I turn the corner he disappeared. I looked around, I landed. But then I felt a pair of strong arms around me. " I'm sorry Miyako, this is going to be painful." I heard Boomer's voice in my ear then, I felt the most painful hurt in my neck, I sent a small scream. Then before I could fall into darkness I heard Boomer say. " You are at least mine now, Bubbles or should I call you Miyako."

Boomer's Prov:

I felt really bad about hurting my love. I looked down at her sleeping form in my arms. "She look's peaceful." I thought to myself. I sigh and ran off towards home to meet my bro's at home. " I continue to wonder what mom would think of Miyako?!" I thought to myself. "Well I guess I have to wait." I told myself. I quicken my pace home.

Kaoru's Prov:

Damn that dumb ass Butch. "Come on Butterbabe! Catch me if you can!" I heard that dumb ass called my counter part say. " DON'T CALL ME BUTTERBABE!" I screamed. I took out my hammer and start flying super fast to catch my stupid counterpart. He quickly turn a corner. As soon as I turn that corner I only saw it to be empty. I landed and began to walk around trying to find that jerk. Then I heard his voice behind me and he grabbed me. " LET ME GO!" I screamed at him."Not going to happen ButterButt." he said and then he began to touch my ass. " DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!" I screamed as I was turning pink. "No." he replayed. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then I fell into darkness. But before I did, I heard Butch say " You are mine now, ButterBabe or should I call you Kaoru."

Butch's Prov:

I looked down at my sleeping mate. I couldn't help but smirk. "Oh this is going to be sweet." I thought to myself. I was so excited to get mated to this one hot babe! ( Me: Butch you are such a pervert! Butch: Why thank you. Me:-_-') I sprinted towards home to see if my bro's had their mates.

Crystal's Prov:

"HOLD STILL! YOU STUPID ASS PERVERT!" I screamed at Broke. "Aw, you wouldn't really hurt my handsome face would you babe?" He said. " DON'T CALL ME BABE! I AM NOT YOU'RE AND I WILL NEVER BE YOU'RE!" I screamed as he turn a corner. I quickly turn the corner to see that stupid pervert disappeared! "Where in the hell did you go!" I mumble. " I am right here babe." I heard him say behind me. He had his hand around my waist. "LET ME GO!" I shouted at him. " He whispered into my ear, "No way in hell, babe.". It sent chills down my spine. Then I felt such horrible pain in my neck that I was on the blink of tears! I was about to black out but then I heard Blast say "I have you now and you're always going to be mine Rain or should I say Crystal." I then fell into a deep spell.

Blast's Prov:

" I finally got you!" I thought haply to myself. I took off so I could get home. "I wonder if my bro's got there mates? Well I want to find out." I though.

Rachel's Prov:

I chased after my counterpart. "When did he get fast." I though. Then he took a sharp turn. I quickly fallowed behind him. But as soon as I got there, he was no where in sight. "Where did he go." I said to myself. I landed and took a few steps. Then I felt someone's arms around me. "Looking for me babe?" I heard my counterpart's voice. "Let me go." I said. But he didn't. Then I felt a really painful pain in my neck. I was about to fall a sleep when I heard his voice. " I've got you now and should I call you Marmalade or Rachel." I slightly gasp and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Creed's Prov:

I smiled down at my counterpart's sleeping form. Then I raced towards home. " I bet my brother's got their mates." I thought to myself. I couldn't help but smirk.

Sorry for this cliff hanger! Well you can see Crystal and Kaoru have matching temper's and both of their counterpart's, Butch and Broke are total perverted. Rachel and her counterpart, Creed, they are very calm and really quiet. They are total opposites of their siblings. Oh yeah, please send some reviews! They really do help me and I don't mind if you ask questions. =)


End file.
